The Angels Begin
by Lily MJ Fae
Summary: What Sally had seen the angels before? What if she was the reason they began.


_**A/N:** This is my entry for the 12th Round of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Keeper for the Ballycastle Bats. As well as some Hogwarts House Challenges._

 _Though it's said that the weeping angels have been around since the dawn of time, no one knows how they came into existence. What if, in a semi-paradoxal case, Sadly Sparrow actually created them, by trying to get over her fear of them with a boggart. Whatever holds the image of an angel, becomes an angel. And it leads to the larger paradox that is the episode of Blink!_

 _1) Quidditch League: Crossover with a book, cartoon, or tv show. I chose tv show: Doctor Who_

 _2) Quidditch Pitch: Obliviate (although not explicitly cast, it is both mentioned and has its effects are displayed._

 _3) Drabble Club: Wand_

* * *

Sally Sparrow was 11 years old when she first found Wester Drumlins and entered through its abandoned door. She wasn't sure why she entered the house, it terrified her and sent a chill down her spine. Yet she entered anyway and walked through its hallways. It was only newly abandoned. The owner having suddenly disappeared without a trace, the fourth owner in a row. No one would buy it anymore. And Sally was curious as to how they constantly disappeared. But she wasn't sure how she planned on figuring out what happened. She was only a little girl, and if it was a murderer on the loose like her parents thought, she stood very little chance.

"Hello," she called out, not sure if she expected an answer or not.

Either way, she received none as she walked into what she presumed was a living room. There was a grand old fireplace and the wallpaper had just begun to peel. It was there that something caught her eye. Black letters were formed under the paper in the bottom corner, and curiously she walked over and started peeling at it.

 _Sally Sparrow_ it read, and she felt frightened. It couldn't just be coincidence. She saw the start of another statement just below it and peeled away more of the wallpaper.

 _Sally Sparrow, duck now._

On instinct, she did as instructed and a rock hit the wall just inches above, where her head had just been.

Terrified she turned around, but no one was there. Only a stone statue of an angel holding her face in her hands as if weeping.

Sally turned tail and ran out of there. It was just a statue, but something was terribly wrong with it.

* * *

Sally stood in awe, staring at the Hogwarts express. She couldn't believe that when she returned home, there had been a letter waiting for her. Apparently she was a witch, something that surprised both her parents and herself.

She was excited about the new adventure, and pleased to be able to get far away from the angel statues that she noticed more and more ever since visiting the Wester Drumlins. They terrified her, and she wasn't sure why. They almost seemed to move when she looked away, but her parents thought her crazy.

Now she was off to a school that taught magic spells. She couldn't be more excited.

The train arrived and she hastily climbed aboard, leaving behind everything she one knew.

* * *

Sadly wrote from her sleep in a start. The angels had followed her into her dreams, even in her second year at Hogwarts. In her dreams, they moved. But only when she wasn't looking. She'd blink and they'd be inches from her face. She knew she must not let them touch her, but she wasn't sure why.

"Can't sleep," mused the day dreamy voice belonging to Loon-Luna Lovegood.

The girls were good friends. But Sally had never expressed her horrible fear or nightmares to anyone. Most people would think she was a baby for fearing statues, but she couldn't help it.

"Why are you afraid of blinking," the blonde asked Sally after she'd had a moment to calm down.

"What?"

"When you were asleep, still dreaming, before you woke up you were muttering the same sentence over and over. 'Don't blink.' Why?"

Sally had never understood why or how she knew not to blink at the statues.

"It's nothing just a dream."

"It's better to face your fears. You don't have nightmares anymore when you face them."

"It's a silly fear. It doesn't even make sense."

"Well, I heard that the third years are studying boggarts. Professor Lupin has one. Maybe we could see if he'd be willing to help."

"I don't know, I don't want to bother him over something so silly."

 _He would think I'm nothing but a foolish girl. Some Ravenclaw I make._

"Well, we can ask him next week. I think we shouldn't ask this week."

"I don't know. I'm just going to go back to bed."

* * *

A week later, Luna had convinced Sally to visit professor Lupin.

"How may I help you girls," he asked as they stepped into his office.

Sally couldn't find the words, nor did she want to, to describe the reason they were there. But fortunately Luna had already started explaining.

"Sally here is plagued by nightmares, and I don't want them to affect her school work. We thought maybe you could help her face her fears."

"That is usually the best way to deal with fears. But why come to me?"

Sally spoke up, but wanting to seem as childish as she felt, "Some third years had mentioned a lesson with a boggart. Luna had said it might help, if it's not too much trouble."

"Luna, do you mind leaving Sally and I to speak?"

"Not at all professor, I only joined for moral support."

And with that the blonde left the room.

"What exactly terrifies you, child?"

Sally took a deep breathe, terrified to reveal what had plagued her for so long, "Angel statues."

"Angel statues?"

Sally nodded, "There's an abandoned house not far from where I live, called Wester Drumlins. I went in there one day, exploring. I don't even know why, because the house is terrifying enough by itself. But when I reached the living room, I noticed that something had been written underneath the wallpaper, so I peeled it away," she took a breathe as a child went down her spine in recollection," it said, 'Sally Sparrow, Duck now' and I did. A rock hit the wall right where my head had been just a moment before. And when I turned around, no one was there. There was absolutely nothing other than a lone statue of an angel, covering its face as if weeping."

Her professor stared at his student with a curious look. He could see why the girl was haunted by nightmares. An experience like that is crawling with coincidence and begs for fear. But a 12 year old girl facing a boggart could be horrifying. She was still a child, and he fear was obvious. He almost wondered if it wouldn't be best to obliviate the memory from her mind. However that would not solve the problem. Not really. Fear couldn't be so easily masked, no. It would be best to teach her about boggarts.

"Alright Sally, I'm going to teach you a spell before we do this. You must be very clear. When you face the boggart. Think of nothing but what terrifies you. Then you're going to cast the spell I give you. Think of something funny. Ridiculously funny in fact okay. Laughter is what destroys boggarts. Do you think you can do that?"

Sally nodded, "What's the spell?"

" _Riddikulus_."

Sally repeated the spell, as bravely as she could, " _Riddikulus_."

"Very good. Now follow me."

Sally did so, following him into the classroom and stopping when he stopped at a chest.

"Alright, stand back a moment."

Sally did as she was told and took a few steps back.

He opened the chest and before her stood the angel statue from the garden. Fear gripped at her chest. She pointed her wand firmly in front of her, letting herself feel defiant, " _Riddikulus_!"

But nothing happened. The statue remained unchanged, hiding it's face behind its hands.

" _Riddikulus_ ," she cat again, her voice trembling this time.

 _Don't Blink_ , she reminded herself. She wasn't sure why shouldn't blink. At this point, Lupin was standing just behind her, so she took a step back, took a breathe, and blinked.

Though only a millisecond had passed, the statue was no longer covering her face and had moved at least an inch. She was sure that her professor had blinked too.

She was shaking, but still held out her wand, " _R-r-riddikulus_!"

At this point, Lupin pushed Sally behind him and strippers in front of the angel, expecting the boggart to change form with a new fear to feed on. But it remained a stone statue.

"Don't blink professor. Please, just don't blink."

He already had, and the angel had moved. He had no intention of doing so again.

"Sally, I'm going to watch the statue, go and get the headmaster."

She just looked at the statue unmoving.

"Sally," Lupin barked, "Go get the headmaster."

She snapped to, and ran from the room.

* * *

Sally stood outside the headmaster's office as he and her professor spoke to her parents.

"The girl is struggling in her classes because she can't sleep. Normally, I wouldn't suggest this, but whatever she fears is powerful, and she blames herself for the disappearance of a girl. And whatever it is that she fears is...is...I don't even know. We managed to get rid of it, in a graveyard that is no longer used, but this goes beyond magic."

"So what are you suggesting," her father asked.

"That we wipe her memory of everything. Wipe it of the Wester Drumlins, the angel statues, and being a witch. We need to wipe her mind of everything connected to the angels. You should probably even move houses if possible. Not very far, just a little bit. Far enough from that house."

* * *

Sally Sparrow stood outside of Wester Drumlins, unsure of what called her in to visit. Curiosity she supposed, so she walked in, and went straight to the living room. The place was in shambles, and mother nature had taken over. She noticed words hiding under the peeling wallpaper, and pulled hard, to reveal a message.

 _Sally Sparrow, duck now._


End file.
